the_great_mouse_detective_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Myotismon's Group's Plot/The World's Greatest Criminal Minds
(Indeed, the evil Myotismon and his group were up to no good. And if the cops were trying to get them, they would have trouble doing so. Mostly because their hideout was in the sewers, which is difficult to locate unless one knows how to get there. Inside a prison cell, Tatsuo and Yasuko were sad because they had to control some sort of robot that pours tea into a cup. Their captors had already put the parents to work on this wicked project. One of the captors was indeed revealed to be a vampire-like man with short dirty blonde hair, red eyes, pointy ears, sharp vampire canines, and pale gray skin, and wearing a red bat-shaped eye mask, a blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with red bat symbols on his shoulders, yellow buttons and rims, olive green belts on the waist, green sleeve rims with yellow buttons, a yellow bat shaped brooch holding a black cape with red trimming, gray gloves with light gray bat symbols on them, and black boots with silver skull symbols on the feet. He is Myotismon, the King of the Kingdom of Darkness and the world's greatest criminal mind. The second captor is a woman with pale blue eyes, light purple short spiky hair, and is wearing a dark purple tunic with a right arm sleeve over a red bodily jumpsuit, a metal armor gauntlet on the left arm by her hand, red fingerless gloves, a light purple belt, red knee-high boots, and sometimes carried dark brown scanner sunglasses to wear at times. She is Hunter J, Myotismon’s wife and the Queen of the Kingdom of Darkness. The third captor is a dark-looking teenage boy wearing a black armor-like helmet with a black glass dome, and mostly wore a black and red bodily vein-like tunic, red gauntlets, black gloves, a dark red belt around the waist, and two dark red belts criss-crossing in front underneath the first belt, black vein-like pants, pale dark red leg boots, and sometimes carries a black and red evil-looking Keyblade with two blue reptile-like eyes. He is Vanitas, the Prince of the Kingdom of Darkness and Myotismon and Hunter J's son. The fourth captor is a crystal-like male hedgehog with them almost looks like a certain strict and brooding Mobian hedgehog, but has black, white, and purple crystal-like skin, a mouthless and noseless white muzzle, red eyes, and green snake-like pupils. He is Mephiles the Dark, Myotismon and Hunter J’s colonel. And the last figure is a male jackal with them has black fur, white markings on his back and tip of his tail, white tendril-like hair, red eyes, and yellow pupils, and wearing a silver metal half helmet over his face with his left eye exposed only and his right eye covered by a black bolt-shaped visor-like screen and metal bat-like ears with the interior colored black and white ringed, a white neck bandana, a red upside-down triangle-shaped ruby brooch on his chest, black gloves, and silver and black armored boots. He is Infinite, Myotismon, and Hunter J’s general who casts virtual reality illusion spells from his ruby brooch called the Phantom Ruby, which also keeps him alive due to him selling his soul to the Devil for those powers. Anyway, Myotismon and his group emerged from the shadows) Myotismon: (Chuckling at his and his group's work) Quite an ingenious scheme, eh, Tatsuo and Yasuko? Hunter J: (Cruelly, pinching Yasuko's cheek) And aren't you proud to be a part of it? Tatsuo: (Fearfully) This whole thing... Yasuko: (Fearfully, stuttering) I-It's monstrous! (She and her husband worked the controls to make the machine put sugar into the tea cup then stirs) Vanitas: We will have our little device ready by tomorrow evening now, won't we? (Mephiles rolled his eyes as he pulled a gold bell out) Mephiles: You know what would happen if you...fail, correct? Infinite: Indeed! (Yasuko became afraid. As for Tatsuo, however, rather than becoming afraid, he became angry and defiant) Tatsuo: (Angrily and defiantly) I...I...I don't care!" (With that, he pulled the controls hard. This caused the robot to dump a cup of tea on its head, then seized the teapot onto itself before throwing it at Myotismon's group, who dodged it in time. The mad machine flailed around like mad before stopping...squirting oil out which landed on the dark boy's suit, much to his annoyance) Vanitas: (Shocked) My favorite suit! (Angrily, turning to Tatsuo and Yasuko) You'll pay for this, you... Tatsuo: (Angrily and defiantly) You can do what you want with me and Yasuko! We won't be a part of this...this...this evil any longer! Yasuko: (Angrily and defiantly) I agree with my husband! And there's nothing you guys can do to change our minds! (They really didn't care if their own lives were in danger, not if it involved being forced into what the villains had in mind. Vanitas wiped the oil off his suit. He, his father, and the rest of his group expected the defiance from Shifu, so the group got an awful idea) Myotismon: Very well. Hunter J: If that is your decision. Vanitas: Oh, by the way, we're taking the liberty on having your daughters brought here. (He and the rest of Myotismon's group picked up some familiar dolls that Demidevimon, the Gangreen Gang, and the Dazzlings took during the struggle, winding them up a bit) Tatsuo: (Surprised) Sat...Satsuki and Mei? Mephiles: Yes. (He and the others then put the toys down before they started dancing) Infinite: We would spend many sleepless nights, if anything would...befall them. Yasuko: (Frightened) You wouldn't! (Myotismon and Hunter J picked up the toys...then squeezed them extremely tightly before they broke, causing the toys' heads to pop out. The villains looked at them in pretend sorrow, then gave a threatening glare at the horrified captors. Myotismon's group is willing to hurt Mei and Satsuki unless Tatsuo and Yasuko cooperate) Myotismon: (Furiously) FINISH IT, KUSAKABES! Hunter J: (Angrily) And this time, no mistakes! (With a sigh, Tatsuo went back to work. He and his wife had no choice now. Mei and Satsuki will be harmed unless they do what Myotismon's group says. When Myotismon's group left the prison, Vanitas hummed while writing a list. He and the other villains always enjoyed finding ways to force his captives to cooperate, one way or another) Vanitas: (Cruelly) Oh, I love it when I'm nasty. Myotismon: (To Vanitas) Son, we're all nasty. (Then his group went over to above the doorway to another building where the Gangreen Gang, the Dazzlings, and Demidevimon were sleeping on top of a balcony) Myotismon: (To his henchmen) Guys? (The Gangreen Gang, their girlfriends, Demidevimon kept on sleeping. In annoyance, the villain jumped up and yelled in their faces) Myotismon: (Yelling) GUYS! (The ten teenagers and Demidevimon yelped in alarm as they fell off the balcony and right near Myotismon's group's feet. The Gangreen Gang, the Dazzlings, and Demidevimon groaned as they got back up to their own feet) Adagio: (Waking up) Huh? What happened? Starlight: (Waking up) Did I have a bad dream? Hunter J: (Chuckling cruelly) Bright and alert, as always. Arturo: (Rubbing the back of his sore head) Ay, ay, ay! Don't wake us like up that. Snake: (Curiously noticing the list) And what issssss thissssss? (Grubber curiously blew a raspberry in agreement) Ace: (Annoyed) It's a list, you idiot! (Punches Snake in the nose) Very important! He wants us to kidnap those twerps! Trixie: Right! Demidevimon: (To the teenagers) Pay attention! We got a job! Mephiles: (Giving the henchmen the list) Here's the list. And you know what to do. And no mistakes! (As Myotismon's group went through the doorway, Sonata then looked at the list carefully to see what the villains needed for them to get) Sonata: (Chuckling nervously) Yes. N-n-no mistakes, sir. (Reading the list) Tools, gears, boy, girls, uniforms-- Infinite: (Annoyed and poking his head out) NOW, GUYS!!! Billy: We're going, we're going, we're going! (And thus, Demidevimon, the Gangreen Gang, and the Dazzlings rushed over to a drain grate, lifting it up before disappearing out of the room. Inside the room, the villains approached their thrones. Their minions were waiting, cheering them on as they sat down on their thrones. They consist various mice, including the Bill the Lizard. Normally these thugs wouldn't help five simple villains...then again, Myotismon's group's mind control is always in place here) Myotismon: My friends, including my group! We are about to embark on the most odious, the most evil, the most diabolical scheme of our illustrious career. Hunter J: A crime to top all crimes, a crime that will live in infamy!!! (The thugs cheered wildly. A humanoid mouse with tan fur, bloodshot brown eyes, a red nose, and wrinkled whiskers, and wearing a brown tattered top hat, a red long-sleeved turtleneck sweater, dark brown pants, and brown shoes, named Digit, looked at his empty mug, frowning as the last drop of his beer came out of it before landing on the ground. He is thirsty for more alcohol) (Vanitas held up a newspaper article with a picture of someone on it. It was a woman with long dark brown hair braided in a ponytail, brown eyes, and wearing a gold tiara, a dark green long-sleeved dress, and brown high-heeled shoes. She is Elinor, queen of England) Vanitas: (Cruelly) Tomorrow evening, our beloved mayor celebrates her diamond jubilee. Mephiles: And, with the "enthusiastic" help of our good friends Mr. and Mrs. Kusakabe,... (The thugs chuckled meanly as they smirked at each other, with Bill elbowing Bartholomew in the face) Mephiles: It promises to be a night she will never forget! (He brought out a lighter then lights the middle of the picture, causing it to burn up. The thugs gasped in shock and fear as Mephiles laughed wickedly) Infinite: Her last night, and Myotismon's first! Myotismon: As supreme ruler of all London! (He jumped up, messing with his hair a bit, with the thugs and the rest of his group cheering for the thugs' boss. As music began to play, Myotismon combed his hair with his fingers before sauntering down on the red carpet, followed by a spotlight shining on him. Vanitas gave him his top hat, which he rolled down on his arms before putting it on. After a laugh, Myotismon began to sing) Myotismon: From the brain that brought you the Big Ben Caper The head that made headlines in every newspaper And wondrous things like the Tower Bridge Job That cunning display that made Londoners sob (He proceeded in twirling his cane around a rope and yanked it. This caused a big bottle of pink champagne to pour into the fountain. Bartholomew excitedly tossed his empty glass then rushed over to the fountain, drinking it like mad) Swackhammer: Now comes the real ''tour de force'' Tricky and wicked, of course My earlier crimes were fine for their times But now that I'm at it again (With a cruel laugh, Myotismon kicked Bartholomew right into the fountain of champagne) Myotismon: An even grimmer plot has been simmering In my great criminal brain (The thugs, minus Bartholomew, sang along) Thugs: Even meaner? You mean it? Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned? (The thugs lifted their boss up, spinning him around as they sang onward) Thugs: You're the best of the worst around Oh, Myotismon Oh, Myotismon The rest fall behind (Bartholomew got out of the fountain, drunk as a skunk, and landed on the floor) Thugs: To Myotismon To Myotismon The world's greatest criminal mind (The thugs put their boss down. Myotismon took off his hat before his group arrived, with Hunter J playing the harp beautifully, smiling as the lights dim blue) Hunter J: Thank you, thank you. But it hasn't all been champagne and caviar. Vanitas: My group and I've had our share of adversity, thanks to those miserable, second-rate detectives, Team Sonic of Baker Street! (He and the glared at rag dolls that look like Team Sonic. The thugs booed furiously. Those heroes always get in Myotismon's group's way! It's not fair) Mephiles: (Fake sobbing) For years, those insufferable pipsqueaks have interfered with our plans. And we haven't had a moment's peace of mind. Thugs: (Sadly) Awww! (Bartholomew sniffled sadly before sobbing for real. Poor guy! Just then, the lights turned red, with Infinite grinning cruelly) Infinite: (Cruelly) But, all that's in the past! Myotismon: This time, nothing, not even Team Sonic, can stand in my group's way or mine! All will bow before us! (As the lights changed back to normal, the thugs bowed before their boss and this group as they sang once more) Thugs: Oh, Myotismon Oh, Myotismon You're tops, and that's that To Myotismon To Myotismon Bartholomew: (Drunkenly) To Myotismon, the world's greatest monster Hic! (Myotismon was drinking his wine when he heard Bartholomew say that, making him shocked as he spat his drink out) Hunter J: (Shocked) Uh-oh, his loss. (The thugs gasped in terror) Vanitas: (Alarmed) Not good. Mephiles: (Disgusted) Oh, great! Infinite: Bartholomew had made a very serious bad mistake! Myotismon: (Furiously) What...was that?! (He turned angrily towards Bartholomew, who hiccuped again) What did you call me?! Thug in the orange sweater, brown vest, cigar, and bowler hat: (Frantically) Oh, oh! He didn't mean it, Myotismon! Bill: Yes, it was a slip of the tongue. Hunter J: He's drunk from the champagne as far as I'm concerned. (Ignoring them, Myotismon angrily lifted Bartholomew by his sweater and yelled in his face) Myotismon: (Yelling) I AM NOT A MONSTER!" Thug in the lavender and brown striped shirt, brown jacket, and gray newsboy cap: (Nervously) Of course you're not. You are a man. Vanitas: Yes, that is true. Mephiles: Too true. Infinite: Indeed, yes. Thug in the orange sweater, brown vest, cigar, and bowler hat: (Hoping that Myotismon would spare Bartholomew) Yeah, that's right. Right. A man! Bill: Yeah. A NORMAL HUMAN man! Myotismon: (Furiously, shutting the rest of his group and the thugs up) SILENCE! (And thus, the villain threw Bartholomew out of the hideout. Bartholomew rolled a little, shaking his head while sitting up and smiling in a drunk manner. The villains came out) Myotismon: Oh, my dear Bartholomew. (Dramatically) I'm afraid that you have gone and upset me. (Mephiles cruelly pulled the bell out from behind him and smiled coldly) Mephiles: (Coldly) You know what happens when someone upsets the master! (The thugs gasped in horror as Mephiles rang the bell. The thugs hid as a shadowy monster approached Bartholomew. He was unaware of what was going on as the drunk mouse kept on singing) Bartholomew: (Drunkenly) Oh, Myotismon Oh, Myotismon You're the tops, and that's that Hic! Oh, dear. (The monster came closer to him) Bartholomew: (Drunkenkly) To Myotismon To Myotismon (The thing picked him up and lifted the drunk mouse to its jaws. The thugs gasped in fear while Myotismon enjoyed his cigarette in satisfaction) Bartholomew: (Drunkenly) To Myotismon The world's greatest... (The thugs heard the noise of a gulping being made, along with a meow of contentment. Bill and the thug in the orange sweater, brown vest, cigar, and bowler hat removed their hats and placed them over the hearts while the thug in the lavender and brown striped shirt, brown jacket, and gray newsboy cap shedded a tear, sniffled, and wiped it away from his left eye. Vanitas cooed over the creature as he came over to it, who was smiling, while wiping its mouth with his father's handkerchief. It was a mean-looking black and cream cat with yellow eyes, green irises, and a pink nose. That is Lucifer, Myotismon's group's faithful pet) Vanitas: (Baby talk) Oh, Lucifer, my precious, (He hugs him) my baby. Did Daddy's little honey bun enjoy his tasty treat? (Lucifer burped in the dark boy's face, much to his dismay. The dark boy let go as he gave the handkerchief back to Myotismon as the latter put the handkerchief away in his coat pocket. Myotismon and his group returned to the thugs after Bill and the thug in the orange sweater, brown vest, cigar, and bowler hat have put their hats back on, and the thug in the lavender and brown striped shirt, brown jacket, and gray newsboy cap has dried his eyes) Mephiles: Myotismon, the rest of his group, and I trust there will be no further interruptions. (Infinite put his arms around Bill and the thug in the orange sweater, brown vest, cigar, and bowler hat) Infinite: (Clears his throat, to the thugs) And now, as you were singing? (The thugs hesitated, huddling a bit. After what happened to Bartholomew, they were not sure if they wanna do this anymore. But after seeing Infinite holding Myotismon's bell...well, that's enough to change their minds. The thugs went back to sing as fast as they could) Thugs: Even louder We'll shout it No one can doubt what we know you can do (The thugs quickly grabbed a robe, crown, and scepter and rushed them to Myotismon, giving the items to him. The evil man smirked while smacking a few of his minions away) Thugs: You're more evil than even you Oh, Myotismon Oh, Myotismon You're one of a kind To Myotismon To Myotismon (The thugs used the jewels to make pyramids. One of them tried to keep his balance before falling. The thugs swing on the chandeliers. One tumbled and fell. Myotismon held his robe as if to catch the same thug but pulled it back, causing the same thug to hit the floor hard.) Thugs: The world's greatest criminal mind (Once the song was over, the thugs gave one more toast, clashing and breaking their glasses. Myotismon and his group finished what they were doing, smirking evilly. Everything will go as planned) Coming up: Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies